


Black and Blue

by reignofthefandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignofthefandoms/pseuds/reignofthefandoms
Summary: Maya Hart meets country crooner Lucas Friar and falls fast. It's only been a few weeks but Lucas notices the Black and Blue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I hope you enjoy this Lucaya story! Please review so I know how you like it.

They only started dating two weeks ago but Lucas knew. He knew something was wrong. Maya was quiet more times than not. There were no HeeHaws or Huckleberrys, only Lucas. He tried asking her if she was okay, if they were okay, but she always nodded with a smile and walked away. Weren't they still supposed to be in the "cupcake" faze?

Lucas' grades were slipping but he didn't care, he couldn't stop thinking of Maya, who slept all class. Did she even sleep at night? Biology class was still underway, the teacher drowning his students in boredom. That's when he saw them. There were bruises on her thighs and arms,just in the right spot. If she had been awake, conscious of where her clothes sat on her body, he wouldn't have saw them. Class was dismissed yet Maya still slept. Lucas sighed and squatted next to Maya's desk shaking her gently.

"Baby.." Maya move her head to face him. "Is class over Lucas?" He nodded and stood holding his hand out for her. She took it standing up and followed him out the door.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Lucas asked glancing at her. She nodded leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Lucas led them to a nearby park where they sat in silence for a few minutes. Lucas looked at Maya then at her legs. He gently tucked his finger underneath her shorts and pulled them up her thigh to expose her bruise. "You want to tell me about these?" He asked rubbing her bruise and looking into her eyes.

"No." Maya mumbled looking down.

"Whose hurting you? I've noticed Maya you aren't yourself."

Maya sighed and looked at him. "Kermit." Maya never called her father dad it was always Kermit. Lucas sighed, his fists balling up. He wanted to kill him. "I'll kill him Maya." She shook her head. "No."

"Why? Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill him? He's hurt you, left marks on you! You're not sleeping!" Lucas paused running his fingers through his hair. "Oh god. Please tell me he hasn't touched you sexually." Maya shook her head feircely and grabbed Lucas' cheek gently. "Lucas look at me. I'll be okay. I am okay." Lucas sighed leaning into her touch.

"For now. He not going to stop its only going to get worse." Maya nodded looking away, she knew that. That's why her mother left. She was supposed to come back for her but she never did.

As Maya turned her head Lucas noticed a gash on the side of her head. "Oh God Maya." Lucas said kissing the gash. "I can't let you go back there. Come stay with me."

"But your parents? Besides we barely know eachother."

"My parents will understand and I know that but I still care for you and I can't let you back there." Maya nodded, scared of what might happen next, but she trusted Lucas.

Lucas kept Maya under his arm the whole walk home. It began to rain as they came to Lucas' street. Maya screamed and started to run. "I don't know where I'm going Lucas! Come on!" She yelled running backwards. He chuckled and ran after her, she seemed to be getting her groove back.

They made it to his house soaked through, welcomed by the smell of Lasagna in the oven. Maya stomach churned, she hadn't eaten in days. They entered the house.

"Hey sweetheart," Lucas' mom greeted, her back to him. She turned around to face him with a smile. "Go wash up supper is almost read…. Whose this Lucas?"

"This is Maya. The one i've been telling you about." Luca's mom clasped her hands. "Oh that's right! It's so nice to meet you. Are you staying for dinner?" Maya nodded as Lucas piped up. "About that… Maya needs a place to stay… Would you mind if she stayed here for awhile?"

"Oh well of course. I won't turn down a neighbor in need. If you don't mind bunking with Lucas that is." Maya nodded. "Yeah sure thank you."

"Oh Lucas. Go in the laundry room and pull your sister's spare clothes down for Maya. "Yes ma'am." He said disappearing into the house. "Lucas' sister is off to college, we moved here when she left to be closer but she's got her own apartment so we downsized. Two bedrooms and a den. Whoo wee, Ashley is 20 now, boy time flies. Oh it will be so nice having a girl in the house again!" Maya smiled at her.

This was going to be an interesting arrangement but Maya knew is was a good home better than hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya sat at the dining room table in a girly pink dress. Her face scrunched into a scowl. Lucas was holding in his laugh as Maya glared at him.

"You look so pretty short stack." Lucas cooed chuckling.

"It was all pink." She countered sharply.

Lucas took a bite of his potatoes to hide his grin as his mother talked about their family to Maya.

Maya listened quietly, her muscles aching from her last encounter with Kermit. She began to rub her sore legs as Lucas' mother went on about Pappy Joe. If she had been focusing she wouldn't have missed the opportunity to tease Lucas.

Lucas noticed her repeated movement and took her hand gently rubbing the back of her hand. "Why don't you take a hot bath?"

Maya nodded standing up. "Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in? Preferably not pink?"

Lucas smiled and walked into his room grabbing one of his smaller shirts knowing it would still be huge on her. He handed her the shirt, a smile spreading across her face as she turned to enter the bathroom. Lucas grabbed her wrist careful not to hurt her.

"Hey come here." He said pulling her against him holding her hips.

"Yes ranger Rick?"

Lucas smirked and captured her lips with his, murmuring against them. "I've missed you."

Maya sighed against his lips as she kissed him. "I missed you too huckleberry and I know you're gonna take care of me." She said leaning her forehead against his. "I'd invite you in but I'm not sure how your parents would like that."

Lucas chuckled and nodded. "I'll take care of you when you come to bed." Maya grinned and kissed him again. They had only been together two weeks so they were waiting for the moment to be special before they slept together. Maya had a feeling that living together would speed that up and she didn't mind. Lucas really cared for her she felt it in every touch and she knew he would know when she was ready.

Maya soaked in the tub, the water up to her neck. She thought about all the times she sat in the tub examining her bruises, contemplating whether or not she wanted to sink under never seeing Kermit again. But this time she sat there thinking about Lucas and his caring arms. She missed her mother but she knew she could never forgive her. If she ever came back she would walk away letting her know how it felt to be left.

Maya dried off with the towel she found on the shelf. She slipped on her underwear and Lucas' t-shirt, her damp hair pulled up into a bun. She gathered her dirty clothes and opened the door. She checked the hallway for Lucas' parents not wanting them to see her so uncovered. She darted to the door that she saw Lucas leave earlier and walked inside.

Lucas looked up from his on-the-go football stats at the sound of her entrance. "Hey how was your bath?"

"Good, relaxing." She said sitting in between his legs and leaning back. Lucas smiled wrapping his arms around her and kissed her head. She traced his arms as he softly talked.

"I'm sorry I should have notice sooner."

"Don't say that. None of this is your fault." Maya countered.

"I could have protected you."

"You're protecting me now." She said turning around in his arms. She grabbed his face gently and kissed him revealing all the appreciation and dare she say, love she had for him.

Lucas smiled into the kiss holding her waist. She winced as his hand pressed against one of her many bruises. Lucas pulled away as she gasped. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Maya sat her hands on his chest. "There's a bruise there that's all."

"Lay down. I want to know where each of them are."

Maya nodded and laid down peeling off her shirt, her bra and underwear still covering her. Lucas smiled softly and hovered over her kissing her gash first. Maya closed her eyes relishing in the love she felt in every touch. Lucas moved his lips she each bruise and scar. She bit her lip, reaching down to his head and running her fingers through his hair. Finally he kissed her last bruise and rubbed it softly. He wished the marks and her pain could go away with just a kiss but he knew it would take much more than a kiss.

He took her hands pulling her to sit up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Ready to sleep?" He asked tracing circles on her shoulder. She nodded dozing off to sleep knowing she was safe and cared for with Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya woke forgetting where she was for a minute. She rolled over taking in the familiar scents of the crumpled sheets underneath her. They smelled of Lucas, a wood fire burning. A feeling of relaxation and peace settled over her. 

"Good Morning pancake," a shirtless Lucas said climbing onto the bed and lightly kissing Maya good morning. 

Maya smiled rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good Morning Huckleberry." 

"Speaking of pancakes. My mom made some for us."

"How spoiled I am." Maya said giggling and kissing him again holding onto his damp hair. "Ew you're wet!"

Lucas chuckled. "It's called a shower baby. Now get dressed and let's eat." 

Maya nodded and got up grabbing one of Lucas' clean shirts and a pair of his boxers. She pulled them on and met him in the kitchen. 

"Good morning sweetheart!" Mrs. Friar chimed from the kitchen.

"Good morning." Maya replied with a smile as she sat at the counter next to Lucas.

Lucas was already chowing down on his breakfast. Maya took in the smell of freshly made pancakes as they were placed on her plate. Her stomach grumbles loudly and she took the first bite.

Lucas chuckled. "Someone's hungry."

Maya nodded. "Yes Kaya is very hungry."

"Kaya?" Lucas asked with a eyebrow cocked and laughter in his voice. 

"Yes huckleberry. That is my stomach's name." She glared at him with all seriousness.

"Alright then pancake. Make sure to eat so Kaya is satisfied."

Maya nodded enthusiastically taking another bite. Lucas smiled at the sight of Maya with syrup dripping down her cheek. He wiped it from her mouth and took it for himself, licking it off. Maya smiled biting her lip with a slight giggle.

The radio played in the kitchen as they finished their meal earning a shout from Mrs.Friar. "Oh! I love this song. It's my favorite song to square dance to."

Maya couldn't help but chuckle. "Square dance?"

Mrs. Friar gasped. "Lucas you haven't taken her to a square dance yet?"

"No ma she wouldn't like it."

Maya smirked. "And how would you know that huckleberry?" 

"Trust me I know." 

"Come teach me." Maya said standing up and holding her hand out for him. 

Lucas shook his head with a smile, taking her hand. "Alright ready? Ma will you call for us?"

Mrs.Friar smiled. "You betcha!" She sat on the stool. 

Lucas took hold of Maya's left hand in his right and right in his left. 

"Swing your partner round and round."

Lucas shuffled his feet so that they moved together in a small circle.

Maya was happy to cease the moment and tease Lucas but for some reason she couldn't help but stay silent. She giggled and laughed as he twirled her around obeying his mothers commands.

Soon the song ended and Maya crashed into his arms. She laughed and breathed heavy. 

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

Maya nodded. "You wear me out huckleberry."

"Don't worry. I gotcha." Lucas said gently holding her arms and kissing her lips.


End file.
